Only Time
by StrongatHeart
Summary: Marco just wants his Hollywood happy ending.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or Queer as Folk.**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Takes place a week or two before Dylan leaves for Switzerland. This might make a little more sense if you've seen the show Queer as Folk. **

…

I felt the prickle of tears in my eyes, and blinked them back. Now was not a good time to start balling. My roommates would be back soon, and I really didn't feel like explaining to them why I was huddled on the couch with tears running down my face.

Despite my best efforts, a single tear trailed down my cheek. I couldn't help it. This was heartbreaking. It was so painful to watch, yet I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion. Fascinating and horrible.

I heard the front door slam and I frantically tried to wipe away the evidence of my anguish. Dylan appeared in the doorway a minute later.

"Hey, baby," he said casually, not noticing my puffy red eyes or tear-tracked cheeks. He strode across the room and collapsed beside me on the couch. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled into him.

"What are you watching?" he asked, glancing at the TV screen my puffy, watery eyes had remained glued to for the last three hours.

"Queer as Folk. It's the one where Justin decides to leave for New York," I answered, trying to sniff quietly.

It wasn't quiet enough. Dylan peered down at me, looking concerned. "Are you crying?"

I dared a quick glance up at him. "Maybe a little."

I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Why?"

"Because. It's so sad. Justin's leaving. He's leaving Brian and they might never see each other again," I explained, wiping at my eyes again.

I had never cried during this episode before, despite the dozens of times I'd seen it. I knew the real reason I had been reduced to tears this time, and it had less to do with Brian and Justin than it did with Dylan and I. We were in much the same predicament as the epic Queer as Folk couple: Justin was leaving. Dylan was leaving. Brian was staying behind. I was staying behind. No one ever knew for sure if Justin and Brian wound up in each other's arms in the very end. The same uncertainty about mine and Dylan's future tore at me.

Now Dylan was laughing. "Marco, it's just a show."

"I know that. But look at them. They're so in love with each other…what if they never get back together?" I asked.

"I bet they do. Even if we never see it," Dylan said confidently.

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "Well, it's like you said. They're so in love with each other…they have to get back together. They belong with each other."

He was looking straight at me when he said this, and I wondered if he had caught the allusions to reality.

"They've been through a lot together. That doesn't mean they'll always go back to each other. Justin's going to be so far away. What if he never comes back? Or what if he finds someone else in New York?" I asked, secretly voicing my own fears about the two of us.

Dylan shook his head. "It wouldn't happen."

"But how do you _know?" _

"Because," he said. "There's no way that two people who love each other as much as Brian and Justin do won't somehow find their way back to each other in the end. Love conquers all, right?"

I gave a weak smile that quickly faded. "Right, but what if―"

"Marco, after Justin was bashed, when Justin cheated on Brian, when Brian had cancer…after all the break-ups and all the hardships and every time when it seemed like they would never get back together― did they?" Dylan interrupted me.

I sighed. "Yes, but―"

"And this time won't be any different," he said fervently, taking my hands in his. "I promise you, Brian and Justin end up together in the end. I swear to you, they get a happy ending. I bet they even get married."

I felt tears in my eyes again, for a whole new reason this time. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against Dylan's.

"You really think they do?"

"Without a doubt."

I nodded, pulling away slightly and leaning into his shoulder instead. I watched the screen sadly as Justin and Brian locked in a passionate kiss.

"Justin better call Brian, though. Every day," I said, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"He will. And he'll be back. He loves Brian too much not to come back to him," Dylan promised.

We watched the remainder of the episode in silence. When it was over, I wiped my renewed tears on my shirtsleeve. I glanced up at Dylan and was surprised to find his eyes were glistening, as well.

I sincerely hoped he was right in saying that Brian and Justin most likely ended up together. Whether it was a month, a year, or several years later, it had to happen. It didn't matter how long it took. Just like it wouldn't matter how long Dylan and I were apart.

After all, it was only time, right?


End file.
